2018 New Shippings
by MasterClass60
Summary: These are new Shippings ideas that came from the top of my head. They are pairs that you would never expect.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been a while, but I'm back with a cool new story. It's based on ships people would never expect. Sure we've heard of insectivoreshipping, amourshipping and advanceshipping. This story has shipings you would never even think of. For my first chapter, I'll take you to the XY-XYZ series with Serena and Braixen. Giving the heads up, pokemon do speak in this story. In the reviews, come up with new names to help me out. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon.**

 _ **Fireperformershipping**_

 **It was sunny in the Kalos region. Serena was walking in the forest with her pokemon Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. Suddenly, an Ursaring comes out and tries to attack them. They managed to escape, but not before everyone getting covered head to toe in mud. Braixen was the most upset of this since she has never really liked getting dirty. When Serena made it to the pokemon center later on, she got Pancham, Sylveon, even herself cleaned up. Braixen was the last one left. When Serena called Braixen to come into the tub, Braixen didn't come over. If there was one thing she hated more than getting dirty, it was water. When Serena came over to get Braixen, she ran out of the room and out of the center. Serena returned her other pokemon and went out to look. She didn't need to look far though, as the tips of Braixen's ears and the tip of her tail stuck out. When she tapped her on the shoulder, Braixen was schocked for a bit before realizing it was only her trainer. Serena knealed down to her level and asks," What's on your mind? I thought you didn't like being dirty." Slowly, Braixen says," Well yes, it is true I don't like being covered in this filth. It's getting quite itchy and it's making my fur messed up. But... I really don't like water"!! When Braixen says that bit, it made more sense as Serena helps Braixen up. She smiles and says," It's alright. The water isn't going to hurt you. It's not like you're being sprayed by a frogadier or something." Now for a while since traveling, Braixen has developed feelings for Serena, but hearing Serena's words soon caused her to blush a light crimson that was a bit hard to see from her cheeks since they were muddy too. Braixen then says," If you're sure, then, I'll take that bath. This mud is getting really irritating." Serena smiles and then says," Once I'm finished getting you sparkling like a star, you'll feel so much better when the mud is out of your fur." As they returned to the pokemon center, Braixen placed her stick on the sink before stepping into the tub of water. She was a bit hesitant at first, but as she sat down, it didn't feel so bad. When Serena started to scrub the mud off, Braixen found it really relaxing, releasing a small purr in delight as the mud soon disappeared. After a solid 15 minutes, there was not a speck of mud on Braixen's fur. Instead, she was covered in suds, which Serena joked that it made her look like an Abomasnow. Both laughing at the joke, Serena rinsed the suds off and soon, her starter was officially clean and mud free. Stepping out of the tub, Braixen tried to shake most of the water out of her fur before Serena wrapped her in a towel. Once she was dry, Braixen twirled in happiness, until her fur fluffed up from the static. Blushing in embarrasment, Serena could only laugh while grabbing the brush from her bag and starting to fix her pokemon's fur coat. Now, Braixen soon blushed again, but this time, Serena saw it as she recognized it. It was the same blush she would release around Ash. While doing her tail, she asks," Braixen, do you have feelings for someone"? Surprised by the question, she mustered some courage and says," Yes. I didn't want to admit yet, but Serena, I have feelings for you. I... have a crush on you. It's been this way since we've traveled together. I wanted to tell it to you, but I didn't know how. I understand if you don't feel the same way." As she finished that statement with a small frown, Serena paused the brushing, put her hand under Braixen's chin and says," If we are confessing here, then I must say it, I have feelings for you too. It clicked inside me when we first met. Sure I blush around Ash, but I always wanted to tell you about my crush with you." Braixen smiled and then hugged Serena. Then, she asks," Does this mean that we have to date and stuff"? Serena laughed at the tjought and says," No, we don't have to. We can just have special moments together, just the two of us." Braixen smiled at the idea as Serena finished with the brushing and puts the brush away. Petting the fur on Braixen's head, they both smiled as they have finally admitted the burdens that they have held. Serena then says," While on the honest note, Braixen, I've noticed that your fur has grown particularly long." Looking in the mirror, she says," Well, with all that has been going on, I've never stopped to noticed." Serena then says," I think you need a haircut." Braixen then says while shuffling her feet," Well, like the way I didn't like water, haircuts aren't really my thing either. Especially with that incident that Team Rocket created a little while back." Grabbing to hold her paw, Serena smiles and says," If you can face water, you can face this too. I'll be right by your side the whole time." Smiling at the inspirational words her crush said, she nods as they both head to the nearest pokemon groomer in town.**

 **Well, not bad for my first shipping story right? Criticism, ideas and compliments are welcomed in the reviews. Till next time.**


	2. Contest Connections

**Time for a new chapter. Today, we are going to Sinnoh where Ash and Zoey, including Pikachu and Glameow, are entering a contest. Also, I got this idea from someone who recently reviewed this, so, thanks for the idea. Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**

 ** _IronTailshipping_**

 **Ash was on his way to Snowpoint City, where he will be competing in yet another contest for training purposes. Once he made it and got registered, he decided to practice a bit. Zoey, who was also coming out of the registration building, saw him and rushed over to say hi. After catching up, Zoey decided to help Ash practice as she would get practice in it as well. While rehearsing, Zoey thought** _man, that Ash is so upbeat and determined. Could I actually, have feelings for him? It can't be, we are both completely different._ **When Ash noticed Zoey and asked if she was ok, she nodded and said yes. That night, after hours of practice, they both fell right asleep, well, almost everyone. Zoey kept tossing and turning, thinking about what she was thinking of earlier. Little did she know, Ash felt the same way with her, but had an easier time keeping it in.**

 **The next day, it was time for the contest. Ash was wearing a the same outfit he wore the last time he was in a contest. Zoey wore her outfit from the grand festival. After a bunch of announcements, it was tine to get things rolling. For his appeal round, Ash used Gliscor and Torterra while Zoey used Gallade and Leafeon. Then, it was time for the battle rounds. For the first one of the first round, Ash had Buizel and with Zoey's battle, she used Mismagius.It went on for a while but soon, Ash and Zoey were picked for the final battle.**

 **Ash released Pikachu from a special pokeball made just for it. Zoey released her Glameow, who popped out of a pokeball with confetti. Pikachu atarted off with quick attack, which made its mark on Glameow, causing it to skid. Then, Zoey tells it to use shadow claw, as it makes a paw like shape that's dark purple. As it heads for Pikachu, Ash tells it to block with electro ball, which surprises Zoey since she didn't know Ash taught it that move. As both attacks collided, it causes sparks of colorful glitterto be released, pleasing the audience. Then, both trainers command their pokemon to use iron tail as both their tails shine and collide. As Pikachu lands it attack, its tail gets caught in Glameow's, causing them both to be stuck. Then, Ash had Pikachu spin really fast, causing Glameow to fly off and crash into a wall. Glameow struggles to get up as the buzzer goes off, meaning that time was up. It was close, but the winner of the contest was Ash Ketchum.**

 **After getting his first official contest ribbon and changing back into his regular clothes, he met up with Zoey outside. After congratulating him, Zoey then started to admit her feelings, saying how she liked him, admired his upbeat attitude, etc. As she soon finishes and anticipated a reaction, Ash smiles and says back," You're not the only one with this feeling as well. You have something no girl has ever had. That's what I like the most about you." Below them, Pikachu and Glameow, imitating their trainers, both admitted their feelings as well. Once everyone finished, Zoey hugged Ash while Glameow hugged Pikachu. Then, everyone walks to the pokemon center to get a really good night's sleep.**


	3. Z Powered Confessions

In honor of the new Ultra Adventures series, this chapter is taking us to the majestic Alola region, around episode 50 of the sun and moon series. There, a certain pokemon named Litten and a certain female protagonist named Lillie will find that they have more in common than they think.

https/youtu.be/DVJN6OKWpmA

 _ **Crystalshipping**_

It was a bright, sunny day in the Alola region. Professor Kukui was just telling the class about today's lesson. He says," Since the last partner swap went so well, I think we should do another one. This time, unless you have only one pokemon, you need to swap with a pokemon that wasn't used." The class thought it was a great idea as they partnered up with thd people they swapped last time. Mallow with Sophocles, Lana with Kiawe and Ash with Lillie. She was the most excited about this because she is now able to touch other pokemon. As she gives Ash Snowy, her Alolan Vulpix, Ash gives her his Litten. Once school was over, everyone left with their swapped pokemon, ready for anything that may come their way.

When Lillie arrived at her mansion, she was greeted by her butler Hobbs before walking inside and releasing Litten from its ball. When it came out, both Lillie and Litten locked eyes for a moment before Lillie decided to show Litten around. As they walked, Litten thought _Man, her place is huge! There's so much to see and do. She's the most awesome thing here though. I can't take her eyes off her. So beautiful. So pretty. So.._ he then shook his head to knock a bit of sense back in him. _What am I thinking? Me, a pokemon, fall heads over heels for a trainer, a human? Is something like this possible?_ What he didn't know was that Lillie was having the exact same thoughts going through her mind. While being together, Litten and Lillie's feelings for each other grew stronger every passing moment.

As they ate, they decided to chat with each other. Lillie told Litten on how when she was young, before her mother started to "change," how they would have fun times with her brother Gladion. How even one time, she and her mother played in the rain, both getting sick afterwards and both sleeping in the same bed. Litten told Lillie about his times growing up with Stoutland, how he was sort of a father figure to him. As they continued chatting and eating, they both found ways to slip a few compliments in their conversations. Like how Lillie was able to say that she thought Litten had the cutest smile she's even seen and how when she petted him, his fur was so warm and soft. Litten's compliments were more thought out and specific like how he says that he liked the color of Lillie's eyes, which resembled a bright green emerald and how he thought her voice was quite cute, like a Fletchling chirping harmoniously. They both ended up blushing which both left them perplexed and a little embarrassed. Later on in the evening, as Lillie finished putting her nightgown on, she sat on the bed and was about to open a book to read when she saw Litten batting his paws at the end of her long hair as if it was a piece of yarn. Seeing this as a cute/hilarious moment, she picked Litten up and placed him on the bed.

Litten then says," Ok, I can't hold these feelings back no more. Lillie, you are the spark that lights my rocket of love on fire. You are the marigold in a field of weeds. You are the sun as us planets revolve around you. These words of poetry aside, I have deep feelingsfor you that why, I cannot explain through words, but through emotions and this"! He jumps onto Lillie's lap and gives her, or at least tries to gove her, a big hug. At first blushing in embarrasment and at least trying to soak in what was happening, she then picks Litten and hugs him back. Saying in the hug," Your heart and personality is as warm as you are. Since first seeing you, I've felt the same way. I wanted to tell it to you personally, but since you were with Ash a lot, with my now long gone fear contributing to the events, I never got the opportunity. Now, with you, I can say them. This is my Z powered form," as she then does the normal type pose while sitting. Litten then attempted to do the fire type pose, but struggled staying on its hind legs and falling. Litten was now the one blushing in embarrasment before curling up by Lillie as they both read together. This was a power that not even a Z ring move could match with. This was a special Z move between them; Emerald Song of Fire.

Now, and this is something new, a preview of my next chapter.

Brock and Dawn decided to visit Dawn's mother since they were close by. As she greeted them with open arms, Brock was about to do his regular cute girl flirting scene, but something inside him made him stop. As they both entered the house, he thought to himself _Why didn't I do it? I usually always do it to other girls, but so far, it hasn't happened around Dawn or her mom. Could it be, that I don't just like one girl, but two?_

Till the next time I type. 


	4. Sinnoh and Kanto Relations

Happy Memorial day everyone. Today is the day we honor thise who have served us in the military. Plus, I'm turning 16 in 2 days. So exciting right? Anyhoo, today we are going back to the Sinnoh region where this time, a visiting pokemon doctor named Brock is about to find out one of the hardest secrets about love. Sometimes, you have to make a decision.

 ** _KantoBlueShipping_**

 **Today was a normal day in Sinnoh. The sun was shining, the Starly were chirping and today,** **Brock and Dawn decided to visit Dawn's mother since they were close by. As she greeted them with open arms, Brock was about to do his regular cute girl flirting scene, but something inside him made him stop. As they** **both entered the house, he thought to himself** _Why didn't I do it? I usually always do it, but this time,_ _it hasn't happened around Dawn or her mom._ _Could it be, that I don't just like one girl, but two?_ **That thought still remained in his mind, even when he insisted on making lunch for everyone. While Sudowoodo assisted along with Croagunk, he still remained deep in thought until Johanna (Dawn's mother) asked if he was feeling alright. He said that he was fine, but something inside her said that he wasn't. As they ate once the cooking was done, Brock didn't feel very hungry at first. This time, when Dawn asked him if he was ok, he said the same thing he told her mom and then began eating. The same feeling Johanna had, Dawn had as well.**

 **Later on, while Brock checked on his pokemon and some of Dawn's, her mother pulled her aside to chat. She asks," Dawn, I don't mean to alarm you, but have you noticed that your friend Brock has been acting weird"? Taking that question into mind, she says," Now that you mentioned it, yes. When we passed a few pretty girls earlier, I thought he would do his regular cute girl flirting shenanigan. But instead, he looked at me and we just passed them, no craziness. It was as if he didn't want to cause a scene in front of me." After hearing this, Johanna then adds," I remember something like this happening before, at the grand festival. When he saw me arrive, he offered his old seat for me to sit. Plus, and correct me if I may, but although the others didn't notice, I saw him blush a light crimson." Now, it was Dawn's turn to be surprised. She then says," I've seen him blush around me a few times as well. Do you think, he cares about us"? Now this surprised her mom a lot to having a young boy fall heads over heels for a woman her age and a girl Dawn's age at the same time. They decided to talk to him and get at least some answers straight.**

 **Brock was finishing up checking out Mamoswine and was just about to do Piplup when Dawn and her mother returned. They asked if they could chat with him for a sec as Dawn returned her pokemon as Brock did the sane thing with his. When he was pulled aside, Dawn first asks," Have you been feeling alright lately"? When he responded with a yes, Johanna then asks," How come you weren't hungry earlier"? He then says," I was thinking about something earlier and it hasn't left my mind." When Dawn asked if his thought had something to do with love, that made him realize, they found out. Not wanting to hide anything anymore, he says," Yes. You see, I don't know how or why, but I feel like I'm in love with the both of you. I can't say how or why or even when, but all I can say is that it is real. Being true to my feelings, I wish to capture both of your hearts, but yet, it seems impossible to reach. I am stuck with the decision of having to pick one." Looking at each other and then at Brock, Johanna then says," Who says you have to choose"? Being surprised at her words, Dawn then says," You don't have to pick. You can love us both. No need to worry right"? Brock remained speechless before thanking the 2 of them for helping his love dilemma. Now. at least he won't be flirting with every girl in a 10 square radius because he has 2 women in his life to care for now.**

 **Now, today, no preview but I will give you a hint of the next chapter. Thanks to a ghost guest, the next chapter is called** **_bugmaniashipping ( Guzma x Ash ). _This one will be tricky since he hasn't debuted in the anime yet, but I will try to do it by the game base. Till we meet again. Keep sending ideas, comments or criticism in the reviews. It'll help improve it even more. **


	5. Beating Down True Feelings

Look who's back after turning 16. Me! So, today, this chapter is going to be tough considering I only know Guzma in the games Pokemon Sun and Moon. But, using the storyline, I'll try to make it at a moment that people who have played it know.

I've also have gotten great ideas from you guys. Keep on sending them because it's helping to shape this story really nicely. Now, on an honest note with one of the reviews, someone said that this is called the Eye Bleeding Bold Text O' Doom. I'm sorry and will try to limit the amount of bold I use. Now, lets get this chapter rolling in the Alola region after Ash has just beaten Guzma in Malie Park.

 ** _Bugmaniashipping_**

Ash and his Lycanroc have just defeated Ariados and Golisopod who belonged to the leader of Team Skull, Guzma. After returning his fallen pokemon back to its ball, he looked at Ash for a minute before going crazy saying," Guzma, what's wrong with you"? He then says that he'll beat him next time, but as he runs off, his emotions start taking over and his thoughts go haywire. In his mind, thoughts like _Although that kid is annoying, he's something pretty special._ Another thought was one that you wouldn't expect like _He's kinda cool, in a way. Maybe, my heart is telling me something 'bout him._ Once the thoughts finished, he got back his tough boy persona before heading to the Team Skull hideout in Po Town.

When he thought he wouldn't see Ash again, he's at the hideout trying to rescue a Yangoose. After losing to Ash yet again, he does the freak out moment before running off again. Along the way, his emotions and thoughts float around again. This time, when Guzma thought about Ash, he developed what others wouldn't believe it, but a crimson red that formed at his cheeks.

When you think he wouldn't see Ash again, he's in the alternate world to rescue Lillie's mom from the Ultra Beasts. When Ash and Lillie found Guzma, he tells him about the beasts and how they actually scared him for the first time. When they went to go find Lillie's mom, Guzma stopped Ash for a minute so he can talk to him. He says," You're a strong trainer, I'll give you that, but you're also a good friend. That girl got mad respect for you. Make sure you never lose it." Ash smiled and nodded before rushing to catch up with Lillie.

After rescuing Lillie's mom and returning to the real world with Solgalelo, Ms. Burnet said that they needed to bring her back to Aether Paradise and asks Guzma to help carry her. Before meeting over, he turned to Ash, gives him for the first time a genuine friend smile and says," You've earned my respect." As he helps carry Lillie's mom, Ash began to think that Guzma was going to change for the better.

Soon, Ash was in his throne after becoming the first ever Alola region Champion. After the festival and stuff, he decided to sit in the throne for a bit when Guzma appeared in front of him. He says," I'm the guy that'll beat you up, put you down and beat you up again. This time, I'm back renewed and different. You've inspired me kid to become good, as well as all my other members as well. I want to battle you not for the title of Champion, but as a friend." Ash accepted the challenge as the two of them battled their hearts out.

That's it. _Sighs a breath of relief._ I thought that was going to be hard. Now, for my next chapter. Enjoy the preview and until I type again.

Serena sat on the bench next to the Cerulean City gym. She was still upset because Ash got a girlfriend before she got the chance to ask. She was finally able to go to Kanto to see Ash and what she was greeted with was not the feeling of joy, but the feeling of being heartbroken. Letting out a few tears in sorrow, she wondered if she would ever find love again to heal her broken heart.


	6. Water Down Those Broken Hearts

Hello Hello Hello! Time for a new chapter. The ideas I've been getting lately are cool, surprising and a little bit awkward. Keep sending great ideas and remember, the pairs don't have to be just people. Pokemon pairs are allowed too. Now, today's theme is heartbreak because as the time of college for seniors approaches, many young, beautiful couples are broken apart. Leaving them in a state of heartbreak. Serena finds that out herself when she comes to visit Ash and finds that he's dating Misty. #pokeshipping. On another note, I don't approve this action at all, in my opinion, but it's just my belief. My belief is like this- Amourshipping for life! Anyhow, I'm getting off track here. *clears throat* But, as she tries to cope with her newfound sadness, will she do it alone or will someone else emphasize with her?

 _ShatteredShipping_

A beautiful day in the lovely Kanto region. The sun is shining, the Pidgeys sing a morning tune and tears fall down an upset girl running into Cerulean City. They are not just regular tears, they are tears of sorrow, jealousy and anger all mixed in one. They belong to Serena who right now is not in the particular mood to see anyone. Avoiding the crowd of people she passes, Serena sat on the bench next to the Cerulean City gym. She was still upset because Ash got a girlfriend before she got the chance to ask. She was finally able to go to Kanto to see Ash and what she was greet it was not the feeling of joy, but the feeling of being heartbroken. Letting out a few tears in sorrow, she wondered if she would ever find love again to heal her broken heart.

Someone else is not in the particular mood of happiness. Daisy, Misty's older sister and one of the well known beauties of Cerulean City, was in a jealous state. All her sisters got someone to date except her. Considering the fact that she's the prettiest out of the four and she's the only one out of them who's still single. Anyone else would have a good laugh about it, but then they'd probably be incinerated on the spot by her glare. Wanting and hoping to be by herself for a while till she at least calmed down, Daisy sits on a bench and tries to get most of her thoughts straight.

Serena looks up from crying and finds that someone has joined her. She then says in a teary-eyed and agitated tone," Find somewhere else to sit please, unless you're a part of this heartbreak cart." Usually, this isn't the kind of tone she would speak in and it rarely happens anyway. However, considering what happened earlier in the past few days being in Kanto, you wouldn't blame her. Daisy looked up and then said ( Correct me please if this is not the kind of voice Misty's sisters would speak in )," Like, you don't get to tell me what to do. This is like, public property, so, I can like, sit anywhere I want. You're right about this being like, what you said a heartbreak cart. Then again, you're wrong about who should like, leave. If anything, you should leave"! This started to get verbal as Serena then starts yelling," You don't have a clue about how I feel, nor anything about love or dating or... heartbreak." She soon slowed down at the end and burstedinto sorrowful tears again. It was bad enough she lost Ash, but having to mention it to a complete stranger put her over the end.

Around now, Daisy woukd have at least tried to retortback at the helpless girl. But, something in her made her stop. Seeing Serena nearly bawling her eyes out and all over being heartbroken, she understood a little better, what she felt too. Wanting to do at least something to help her out, she slowly says," You're like, heartbroken, am I right"? Serena could only stop and slowly nod yes before her face turned a light shade of pink. Daisy then says," I feel you too. I'm suffering tthrough this like, catastrophe too. All my sisters have boys to date and I'm the only one like, without one. It's hard and it makes me feel like, a Wailmer out of water." It was Daisy's turn to blush light pink before looking down at her feet. The tears around Serena's eyes soon disappeared as she saw that she wasn't alone. She says," Sorry for snapping at you like that. I guess I'm not the only one going through this." They both ended up blushing and breaking into laughter.

Daisy then says," We are like, sorta the same too. We are both female, we are both very pretty," that one got Serena blushingin embarrasment, but thanking her fir the compliment," we both have cute pokemon and we are both like, single." Serena then adds," We both also are sitting together chatting and blushing our sorrows away." An idea then popped into her head, but it was a long shot, romantically and emotionally. She then slowly asks Daisy," Since we can't find dates, do you think, we can date each other"? Daisy gasped a bit before saying," Wouldn't that make us like, lesbians or something"? Serena could only say," At least we would be pretty ones." Both agreeing to this new life changing moment, they get up and soon head out on their first date with no regrets of their decisions.

Ok, so... that happened. Also *yells at the crew and the cast*( Who put that in the script?! What Jim? Really? Ok, if you really say so, but just so you know, if that doesn't work, it's coming out of your paycheck. You're lucky I'm a pacifist or you would also pay with your arm!) Sorry about that, one of my crew members* glares at Jim* decided to put it in. If it makes any of you feel weird or you don't like it, please let me know. Also, check out my pearlshipping one shot I made a week ago. It's called Pearlshipping Shorts: Cutting To The Chase. Till the next time we meet. Also, one last thing. I'm going to do a little contest, whoever comes up with the most original idea for my next chapter, people pair or pokemon pair, will get to be the next chapter's special guest. That means you could have your name and idea in my next chapter. So, put on your thinking caps and start planning. The contest will close Saturday at 9:00pm. Good luck and goodbye!


	7. contest update

Guys. The contest is still going on and I've only gotten 2 ideas. Everyone is eligible for entering. Let me just elaborate on the rules. The idea is that you need to come up with a creative people pair or pokemon pair and a name for it. The most creative idea that wins; that person will be a special guest in the next chapter as they get their idea as a chapter. Remember, ideas close on Saturday at 9pm. You still have time so get thinking. If you can't submit your ideas in the reviews, because I know it's been a bit frizzy lately, send it through the PM, via the envelope icon if you're on the website or through my PM if you search me up in the app. 


	8. Chap 7 Your Past Tells A Strong Future

**23027** \- Hello everyone! Well, today is Father's Day, where we celebrate that special guy in our lives who helps guide us through through life. Which is why one of my special guests tonight is my Dad. _*the audience cheers as the author's father stands up and waves in front of the camera.*_ Ok dad, although tonight's a special live episode, we don't need too much of you. Anyhow, over the week, with a little encouragement, I got a bunch of great ideas for the contest. Now, to announce our lucky winner. Drumroll please. * _A drum is played for a little while.*_ Ace Drayce!!! _* The audience cheers loudly as Ace Drayce comes out and sits in a chair next to 23027.*_ Welcome. I can assume that your trip here was good.

 **Ace Drayce** \- Yes. _* Does his signature pose where he points at the aidience and says You!! in a tone that drives the ladies wild.*_

 **23027** \- Anyhow, you had some competition. I almost went with an idea called nevermeetshipping, which is and will be the next chapter thanking ClaudiaDaro for that idea ladies. _*as the audience applauses, she stands and does a small_ _bow.*_ Now, before we begin, I'd like to say that Ace Drayce has written us a reference he would like to say. 

**Ace Drayce** \- Now, a reference by yours truely. **Greninja** **(angrily)-** _You think you can compete with me with your "Blaze" trump cad, come on and keep up with me in my super form!_ **Infernape (wholeheartedly)-** _laughs really hard._ **Infernape (giggles)-** _I'm sorry, but it's really hard to take you seriously with that scarf you call a tounge._ * _As Ace Drayce bows, the audience goes nuts cheering for the wonderful reference.*_

 **23027** \- Thank you for that qonderful reference. Now, let's _* the audience says it with the author*_ get to the chapter!

AbandonedTrainerShipping

Ash has returned home after placing second in the Kalos league. He first stops by his house to see his mother, Delia, who prepped a huge dinner in anticipation for his return. After eating, he rushes over to Professor Oak's lab to see all his pokemon and tell them about their improved performance in a league. After getting tumbled by Bayleef and also yrampled by his huge herd of Tauros, he releases the Kalos gang so they can meet everyone. First was Goodra, who was able to return to Ash after finding out the swampland would be alright. Next was Talonflame, who cpuld bet some money at speed against Unfezant and Swellow. After that was Hawlucha, who Staraptor wanted to test its close combat attack on. Next came Noivern, who saw Charizard and wanted to be its apprentice. Finally came Greninja, who could give the other water types a run for their money at being the strongest. Ash explained everything that happened in Kalos once Delia and Professor Oak joined in. It ranged from how he won second, his best so far, to meeting up and traveling with his childhood friend Serena, who had a special way of saying goodbye to him before leaving for the Hoenn region. What got everyone gasping and surprising Professor Oak was when Ash explained how he and Greninja have the bond phenomenon between.

When Oak asked to see it, Ash and Greninja did it and it got everyone surprised of seeing AshGreninja right in front of him. The most surprised was Infernape, who was looking from a distance. Later, Ash and his mom went home as Oak went to bed. Pikachu and most of the Kalos gang were mingling with the other pokemon. Greninja was showing his water type moves to the others, trying to send some inspiration in their brain. He was about to show them his biggest water shurigen yet when Infernape came to say hi. He said hi back as the two of them struck up a conversation.

Greninja says," Well, in the beginning, I hated trainers. Well, not hate them, but I didn't feel like I belonged with them. Then, after seeing Ash and his bravery and passion for pokemon, I knew that he would be the one. The bond phenomenon thing that we have is something extremely rare and is only harnessed with a tight bond." Infernape then began with, "Before meeting Ash, I was with a trainer named Paul, who was, well, always hard on me. He kept pushing me to try and activate my blaze ability. Without much work, he abandoned me and Ash caught me right after. It took some time, but soon, I became one of his toughest pokemon and even defeated my rival Electivire in the end to help Ash advance in the Sinnoh league. In a way, we were both abandoned at the start and soon, under Ash's care, became the stringest pokemon in his team."

Then, both pokemon got an idea. After going into a clear siding, where no one would disturb or be disturb, they both decided to do a mini battle. One hot decided all was the rule. Greninja made the first run with aerial ace while Infernape went to use mack punch. Both attacks went in and both pokemon went to the other side. Both used super effective moves on each other, so it would be hard to determine a winner of this one hit duel. Then, they both got to one knee and that was it. They both got up and formally shook hands as rivals.

 **23027** \- thank you all for coming and congratulations Ace Drayce on winning the contest. I will hold another one soon, so keep sending ideas and plan new, unique ones for next time.


	9. Far Away Distances, Close Feelings

Great news. I only have 2 days if school left nefore summer vacation. Soon, I'll be able to have a lot of time on my hands to update this. So, keep sending good ideas. Also, since it's now summer, I'll try to make the ideas you send me summer related, like trips to the beach, swimming, etc. Also, I'm now making this official, You can normally expect a new chapter every Sunday. Though since my summer vacation is coming, the chapters will come out sooner. But if I'm busy throughout the week and can't make it, expect a chapter every Sunday. Now tiday, as I said last chapter, this one is about an idea from ClaudiaDaro.

 _nevermeetshipping_

The beautiful Alola region is perfect for anyone who wants a vacation. And that's where we find Serena, who came to take a break from her Coordinator business in Hoenn. Right now, she's out on the beaches with her pokemon. Pancham and Sylveon were splashing each other in the ocean while Braixen stayed along the shore, trying to not get wet. Then, a big wave comes up, soaking everyone and everything in its path, with the exception of Serena, who was a few feet sway from it. Braixen, who was soaked, tried to shake most of the water out of her fur, which resulted in it puffing up a bit. Pancham and Sylveon laughed when they saw her like that as Serena and Treecko, who was on her shoulder, tried their best to hold in their laughter. Blushing in embarrasment, Braixen went to a different spot to hopefully smooth out her puffed up fur without any problems. Later on, she went back to the pokemon center and gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy so she can check them out. As she went to get a room, another boy around her height entered and gave Nurse Joy his pokemon. His name was Gladion and he could be described as a serious battler. If there was no interruptions, he could give Ash a run for his money for the title of top trainer.

Serena was putting some stuff in her bag and was about to head out to collect her pokemon when she bumped into Gladion as her hat fell. When Gladion picked it up to give to her as Serena was standing up, both their eyes locked for a minute. Both had random thoughts going through their minds during it as emerald met sapphire and light blonde met honey blonde. He quickly gave the red fedora back as Serena thanked him. He quickly then introduced himself," I'm Gladion." Serena responded with her name and before they could say anything else, the center jingle played, meaning that both their pokemon were healed. As they collected them, they walked outside, trying not to have anyrhing awkward between them.

As they walked outside, they chatted and got to know each other a little bit. Gladion said things like," My mom is a famous scientist and founder of Aether Paradise. My sister Lillie and I look almost the same if she was here right now for us to compare. My pokemon are Lycanroc ( Midnight form ), Umbreon and Sivally." Serena would respond with," My mother is a famous Rhyhorn racer. It's lucky that you have siblings. My pokemon are Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and a pokemon that I caught in Hoenn, Treecko." They both chatted a whike longer, with an occasional awkward moment from now and then along with the occasional blush as well. Still, they felt like something was missing, something to connect with this "feeling" they have.

As the sun started to set, Gladion said that he was off. As he said goodbye to Serena and walked with Umbreon, he stopped for a bit as his heart was telling him to add something to his newfound feeling. Not knowing what would happen next, he turned around, cried out a "Wait" as Serena heard this and turned around. They both locked eyes for another long minute before he finally says," See you tommorrow"? Serena nodded before they turned and went on their seperate ways. Who knows what would happen if they ever meet again? But, then again, it might never happen.

What do you think? Well, luckily, since the chapter before the contest hasn't had any negative feedback or feelings from anyone, I'm still keeping Jim. But just so you know, if you do feel something negative about anything, let me know and I will surely fix it. Now, this next idea came a bit recent. I can't do a preview because I don't know one of the characters too well. However, I'll do my best, just like with the bugmaniashipping chapter. So, can't wait and listen for the update. Also, I'm dping a quick poll. If you read and like the format of the one shot I did, vote if you want me to do another one, but with a diffetent ship like advanceshipping or aureliashipping. Put your vote in the comments or PM and I'll tally it up at the end of the week. Till next time. 


	10. Aether Special Feelings Paradise

Hi. Didn't expect a chapter so soon huh? Remember, although it's a weekly update, since I'm on vacation, I can make new chapters quicker. Anyhow, today we are still hanging in Alola, but this time, we are visiting Aether Paradise. There, Ash, Lillie and her mother, Lusamine get to know each other a lot better. 

_DoubleBlondeshipping_

After an eventful adventure in the Ultra wormholes, everyone decided to go home. Lillie offered Ash to stay with her and her mother for the night. Asking Kukui first and getting permission, he packed his stuff, his pokemon and grabbed his Z ring and crystals, he met up with Lillie as they took a boat to get to Aether Paradise. As soon as they arrive, Lillie showed Ash where they were sleeping in tonight.

Once getting settled in, Lusamine offered tea and cookies in the living room. As they sat and chatted together, they all learned something they didn't know about each other. An example was when Ash told them about he and Pikachu didn't used to get along when he first started his journey as a pokemon trainer. It surprised them both considering that they usually are inseparable. Even seeing the 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt z move, it'd be hard to notice that they didn't get along before.

Lusamine then told them that the reason why she was so into her research because she wanted to try to stop them from attacking humans. Going into more detail, she explained that when Gladion was just born, her husband / Lillie's and Gladion's father, was atracked by an Ultra Beast. However, he was unlucky and did not make it. It surprised Ash, but schocked Lillie since as a young girl, she would always be asking about where her father was.

It was Lillie's turn to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. With a little encouragement from Ash, she tried to think. While this happened, her mother watched in awe of the boy being so caring to her daughter. Ever since he met her, Lillie has been more confident and has conquered more fears in her life than anyone else would've. After a little time, Lillie finally thought of something to say. She said that when she was little, she was always scared of other people because she would always be bullied by meaner, older kids. They'd mock her, push her, even make her do embarrassing things. It got to the point where she was too afraid to go outside, unless it was to play with the pokemon or running out on an errand. With some help from her brother and mother, it soon stopped and she would then love being outside again.

They spent all say talking, that soon, it only took Pikachu to notice that it was nighttime. Lusamine decided that they'd do something different for bedtime. Everyone grabbed their sleeping bags and went outside to the yard, where the pokemon were asleep. Setting them up and going in them, they looked up and saw a lot of beautiful stars. Lusamine took it as qn opportunity to say," Sometimes, I like to look up and make small pictures with the stars." To show what she meant, she pointed at a few stars and "connected" them to make a picture of a tea pot. Ash tried and he made two pictures, one of Pikachu and one of Snowy, Lillie's alolan vulpix. Lillie tried and found the right stars to make a picture of Ash. They both blushed and Lusamine could only smile as she watched them. They all soon fell asleep as the moonlight shone on their faces, making their smiles shined bright.

That's all she wrote folks. Till the next time I type. Don't forget to put your vote for if you want me to do the same one shot I did for pearlshipping, but with a different one. I already have one vote, so I'll extend it till next Friday. Type to you soon.


	11. Coordinating Complexities

Hello. Time for a new chapter. Now, today, we are hanging in Hoenn. There, a convention for coordinators is being held to celebrate its 20th anniversary. Who should we find there is Drew and a certain XY-XYZ female protagonist are about to collide.

 _Runner-upshipping_

Breathing deeply* Ah! What a great day in the Hoenn region. The sun is high in the sky, flocks of Taillow are chirping rather lively this morning. Down in Petalburg City, at a huge beach, is a special coordinator convention. It's to celebrate the 20th anniversary of pokemon contests beginning in the Hoenn region. Everyone is having some fun in the sun; well, almost everyone. In a beach chair, trying to relax, is a young man named Drew, who is quite the competitor in the contest circuit. He was not usually a fan of being outside unless it was to do training with his pokemon. What he learned within the rest of the party, was how one thing can lead to another.

At another area of the beach was the exact opposite of Drew. In the midst of a volleyball game with her pokemon was a young female named Serena. When she first entered contests, she thought it would be a big jump from shoshowcases. How wrong was she?! She turned out to be a natural, especially with the battle rounds. Ever since winning her debut contest, she has gone to win 3 more ribbons, with beautiful combinations she never dreamed of before. Now, entering this one for her fifth ribbon, after a lot of training, she thought it be good to get a break and relax. What she learned that day was how sometimes, things happen for a reason.

After missing a serve from Sylveon, Pancham and her newly caught Pikachu that she called Thunder, the ball rolled over to a beach chair. When Serena went to get it, she first quickly apologized to the person sitting in the chair. When she looked up however, her eyes met with Drew, who was both confused and a little annoyed. He first started out being sarcastic and saying how he was in the middle of "thinking" and stuff. Serena, who was annoyed right back with his words remarked, saying how he could try and loosen up a little. Then, Drew started saying how he was going to win the contest, while Serena said that she was.

This went back and forth for a bit until Serena had enough and challenged Drew to a battle. This surprised him and drew attention to the other coordinators who were at the convention. One of them acted as a referee as both trainers took their sides. Drew called out Roselia as Serena called out her loyal partner, Braixen. As the battle began, Braixen started with flamethrower as Roselia countered with magical leaf. As Braixen then charged in with scratch, Roselia tried to use stun spore. It misses as scratch makes its mark. Then, Serena told Braixen to use a new move it learned, psybeam. It hits and gets Roselia confused as an after effect. The battle ends when Braixen uses flamethrower once more.

When the referee made its call, Serena ran and hugged Braixen, giving her a good scratch behind the ears. Drew returned Roselia as he met up with Serena. When she looked up to see what he had to say, he smiled and offered a fellow handshake as a rival.As she accepted it, she smiled back at him as their eyes locked again, this time, resulting in both of them showing a light crimson blush. When the convention ended, everyone went back either home or where they were staying for the night. Overhearing that Drew was looking for a place to stay, she offered him to sleep with her. Although he resisted at first, he then said yes.So, as night falls over Hoenn, 2 bounded rivals become good friends. Who knows, it just might be more.

How ya like that? Also remember the poll I'm doing. Name your favorite pokemon shipping pair that I can do a "hair raising" ( it won't be scary) avout similar or alike with the one shot i did with pearlshipping. So far, I only have one vote and it was recommended for aureliashipping. So, think, vote and I'll have it done by next Sunday. Now, a preview of my next chapter.

 _To celebrate Ash making it to the finals, all of Ash's traveling buddies were invited to a party at his house in Pallet Town. Clemont came over early to help his mom out with the cooking. As he meets her in person, he thinks to himself," Good thing Bonnie's coming later or she'd already asked her to be my wife."_


	12. Battling Back Hidden Feelings

Ok. Now, I'm sure you guys saw my preview for today. But, please don't hate me for this, but I'm moving it for the next one. Why, you ask? Since the Sun and Moon series is the hottest thing now and we've been talking so much on aureliashipping, I thought I go off the usual path and do a ship that we all know. So, let's venture back to the Alola region and see what we can see.

 _Aureliashipping_

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt," cried a determined Ash as his faithful partner does what was told and knock out Alolan Marowak. As he was announced the winner, Pikachu climbed back up on his shoulder as he nuzzled his cheek with Ash giving him a scratch behind the ears. Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie met up with Ash to congratulate him as Kiawe joined in after returning Marowak. Togedemaru then tackles Pikachu to the ground hugging it, but Pikachu felt a bit uncomfortable by the sudden situation. After Sophocles called it back, Pikachu climbed up back on the shoulders of someone, but this time, it isn't Ash. It was Lillie, who petted Pikachu. Professor Kukui soon came onto the field amazed by another great battle. He then says," I'm sure you guys probably know each other by now. Today's class is going to mix it up more than a hydro vortex." Principal Oak soon joined in as he says," We've been discussing this for some time "Noctowl", but we "Decidueye"d that you guys should try to walk in each other's shoes for a change." This confused them for a bit before realizing what it meant. Kukui then adds," You can try to show it in many ways, like dressing up as they do, learning to do their kind of talents or imitation." Oak added on with," Don't be shy if one "Wailmer" doesn't feel right. Try others and you just might find something that "Espeon"lly will show yourself in their shoes."

Kiawe and Mallow decided to pair up to try this new imitation assignment. Lana and Sophocles became another pair, leaving Lillie and Ash. When Ash asked Lillie to partner with him, she first blushed a light pink before nodding yes. This has been on her mind now, but ever since the incident at the Ultra wormholes, seeing his bravery, helping to rescue her mother, she developed a liking to him. It was so high, now sometimes, she flusters with her speech around him and shows an occasional blush from time to time. Then, each pair tried to think of how they were going to do it. Kiawe devided to try and cook something to show his impression of Mallow. Speaking of her, she decided to imitate his voice as Steenee would try to do Marowak. Lana decided to do a voice impersonation too while Sophocles would try to fish for a water type pokemon. This left Ash and Lillie to think.

Ash thought hard, but was struggling. He definitely cancelled dresding up because doing another cross dress shtick was out of the question. Voice inpression, nah. Unless, he then decided to do a different version of it. Instead of the tone, he would speak with the words. Of course, Rotom Dex would be happy to help. Lillie, however, had a great idea, and was able to get Pikachu involved. Plus, this could be a way of confessing her feelings of him. She had to make a stop somewhere first and she had to ask Ash if she could borrow his hat. After finishing it and going through the plan, she felt she was ready. Just in time too because it was time for presentations. Kiawe did a cooking demonstration and made stew. Mallow tried to do his fire type z move with Steenee acting out as Marowak. Lana impersonated Sophocles's voice as she tried to explsin the scientific form of water. Sophocles showed a video of him fishing and actually catching a Milotic.

Ash went up afterwards as he began to talk. It wasnt easy, but with the help of Rotom Dex's voice sampling ability and some practice, he nailed talking just like Lillie, earning some applause. Now, it was Lillie's turn to present, but where is she? As she walks in, concerns become surprises as Lillie walks in dressed about the same as Ash. The clothing looked similar, but the thing that clinched was that she was wearing Ash's hat and had Pikachu on his shoulder, just like him. She then said the 4 words no one would ever expect her to say," Let's have a battle." It was actually really cool as Pikachu was up against a wide awake Rowlett. She commanded and had the same burning passion and confidence as Ash, showing it off to the others, Kukui and Oak. With a finishing thunderbolt, Rowlett was down and out. She hugged Pikachu as it cozied up with Lillie. Returning it, Ash and Lillie met halfway to shake hands before Lillie says she wants to show Ash something. Everyone, including him, were sitting as she moved the hat so faced backwards.

She then had Pikachu use thunderbolt to make electricity on the battlefield. As it did, quick attack was followed as Pikachu began to collect the electricity. Then, she told Pikachu to fire an electro web into the sky as he did as told. Finally, with an electrified iron tail, he made letters from the bits in the web. As he landed and they both bowed, everyone was schocked as to what it said. Perfectly sitting there were the words, I love you Ash Ketchum. Ash processed this for a minute before smiling at Lillie, who's blush turned as red as a Tomato berry. Everyone awed as Oak then says," It's "Beautifly" to see "Luvdisk" "Bellossom." Kukui adds," It warms my heart faster than an Inferno Overdrive." Who knew, being in each other's shoes would bring friends close, but lovebirds closer.

*Tries to hold back tears.* Beautiful. Just beautiful. Sorry, I can't help it. What a beautiful way to confess your feeling to your true love. Anyhow, according to the poll, I guess I'm doing an aureliashipping one shot. Remember, it's the same way with my Pearlshipping one shot if you read it, with some differences. Ill have it up by Wednesday. Also, again, sorry if you expecting the ( Delia x Clemont ) ship, it'll be the next chapter. Till next time. 


	13. The Recipe For Admiration

It was about time I got back on the shipping trail. Again, sorry for my long absence. I understand if you want to strangle me right now, but before you do, the long overdue chapter is here. We are heading back to Kanto to see young Clemont and Ash's mother, Delia prepare to whip up a feast and some recognition for each other. 

_Chefshipping_

Today was a busy day in the Ketchum household. To celebrate Ash making it to the finals of the Kalos league, all of Ash's traveling buddies were invited to a party at his house. Clemont came over early to help his mom out with the cooking. As he meets her in person, he thinks to himself," Good thing Bonnie's coming later or she'd already asked her to be my wife." Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Swellow and Unfezant were decorating outside with streamers, balloons and mini cut outs of pokemon. There were 3 big tables with fancy tablecloths and were already set up. Meanwhile, Clemont was making a big batch of his well-known stew as Delia prepped her famous Kantonian pasta. As they cooked, they struck up a conversation about random things. What it is like in their home regions, who their parents are or were, what's their major in, etc.

As they moved on with the salads and meats, things got a little more personal. Clemont explained why he became so interested in inventing devices. When Delia complimented on that and how Ash was lucky to have a friend like him, his face turned as red as a Tomato berry. Delia then talked about how and why she decided to become a pokemon breeder. This time, it was her time to blush when Clemont says that Ash was lucky enough to have a great mom such as herself. It was almost time as both chefs put the finishing touches on their delicious creations and bringing it outside. Ash and the pokemon saw and their mouths were watering. Luckily, Delia said they had to wait or else it all would've been gone in under a minute. As Delia thanked Clemont for all the help, she gave him a light peck on the cheek, which made him turn red and almost faint.

The doorbell soon rings as everyone has arrived. It ranged from companions to rivals and even a few gym leaders. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie, Sabrina, Tracey, Professor Oak, May and Max Maple, Caroline and Norman Maple, Anabel from the battle frontier, Dawn and Johanna with Piplup and Glameow, Barry, Conway, Paul, Zoey, Nando, Ursala, Iris, Cilan, Roxy, Professor Juniper, Korrina with Bonnie, Wulfric, Viola and Alexa. Serena and Grace were last to arrive since Serena was busy baking dessert for everyone. The party really began as they talked, met most of Ash's pokemon and even danced when the music was on. When it was time to eat, everyone wasted no time sitting, serving and eating. The smiles on everyone's faces meant that they were enjoying it a whole bunch. As Ash soon decided to do toasts, he started off with Brock, Serena, Paul and Ritchie followed after him. Clemont ended the toast circle with his own, which got a lot of applauses and a blush from Delia.

Another masterpiece in the art of pokemon shippings. I will type again, maybe sooner than you think.


	14. A Spark Of Love

Didn't expect another chapter so soon? Well, I felt like doing one, so, here we are. Oh, I almost forgot. There's a new story I'm doing called Pokemon Relations. Check it out when you can. So, this ship is another one by ClaudiaDaro. Dawn x Clemont. This will be in the Sinnoh region, by the electric power plant. How fitting for a water type and electric type trainer to meet there.

 _Dischargeshipping_

Walking by the electric power plant was a certain blunette named Dawn. She was on her way to the pokemon center when she accidently bumped into a young boy, who drops his glasses. As she apologizes and helps the boy up, they lock eyes for what seemed like forever. It would've been longer if Bonnie hadn't been shouting," Earth to brother. Snap out of it." As he thanked Dawn for her assistance, she asked if he was heading to the pokemon center. When he said yes, she asked if he wanted to come with her. A bit flustered, he could soon manage to say yes before they both walked together, holding hands which made them both turn a small shade of pink.

As they waited patiently for their pokemon to heal, while Dawn phoned her mother, Bonnie took the opportunity to tease her brother. She kept asking questions like,"What do you think of her," or ,"Do you think she's cute too," and even,"Wouldn't she make for a great wife"? This got Clemont so flustered and embarrassed, when Dawn came to sit by them, her first question was," Is he ok or does he have a fever"? After "recovering" from his state of schock, he and Dawn decided to try and get to know each other. He first said his name and introduced his little sister Bonnie. He then says that he is a gym leader based on electric types. Finally, he says that he's a good cook and a great inventor, though he likes doing the inventing as a hobby. Even when Bonnie added that most of what he invents blows up, Dawn still remained impressed.

Then, it was her turn. She said that her name was Dawn, because she was born at the struck of dawn. She says that she's a coordinator, like her mother was and her starter was a water type named Piplup. Speaking of Piplup, he came out on a stretcher that was rolled out by a Chansey. He hopped down and jumped into her lap, while Bonnie says that the penguin pokemon was so cute. She then lets out another one of her pokemon, Pachirisu. He started running around and then ran outside which she chased and Bonnie and Clemont followed. Once she did catch up to the little rascal, Pachirisu did a discharge on Dawn, 'cause it thought it was fun. While Bonnie and Clemont watched in schock, Pachirisu soon ran out of energy and fainted. However, it did leave it's mark, totally frizzing up Dawn's hair.

She saw and groaned in embarrasment. Bonnie then says," You look like my brother when one of his inventions blow up," which surprising as it sounds actually made the situation better. She then laughed as she actually wanted to see what he would look. As on cue, one of Clemont's inventions blow up, creating smoke and an embarrassed Clemont with black, puffed up hair. The two of them laughed with Bonnie laughing with them. Clemont then says," I guess we both have something in common." Dawn then says," You're a really great guy Clemont. You know, I was wondering. Since I'm now old enough, would you like to be my boyfriend"? Clemont remained in schock and soon could only smile and say yes. Bonnie saw and thought,"My mission is complete."

Double amazing chapters. I told you that it would be amazing. See you later, or will it be sooner?


	15. Battling With Heart

Surprise!!!!! A triple chapter day. This time, it's a coordinator shipping chapter. Dawn x Drew. This will be in Sinnoh again.

 _RibbonsShipping_

"Roselia, magical leaf," was what Drew said on a practice battlefield as Roselia did what was told. Drew praised one of his best pokemon. He was about to say another move when he heard," Piplup, use bubblebeam." He went to see where it came from. He then saw who he believed was the most beautiful girl in the world. His Roselia was falling head over heels for her starter Piplup. They watched as Dawn and Piplup were in sync practicing for their contests. They didn't notice that someone was watching them until Piplup saw Roselia. Then, it was Dawn's turn to see Drew. He smiled and had a light crimson blush, which Roselia had the same thing too. Dawn walked over with Piplup to say hello.

Drew stammered a bit before being able to say hi as well as Roselia. He introduced himself and Roselia as Dawn introduced herself and Piplup. They both sat together on a bench as their pokemon sat together on the floor. As they chatted, Drew grew more and more attracted to Dawn. There were many attributes he liked about her; her beautiful dark blue hair, her light blue eyes, her harmonious voice and her name. Meanwhile, Dawn found out interesting things about Drew. For one thing, he was quite the conversationalist. Plus, the fact that he knows May was cool too. Plus, he, physically, was someone to admire. He was the kind of guy, with green hair and a smart personality, that could be your rival or your boyfriend if you asked.

He then asks if Dawn wanted to battle against him. She accepted it as they both stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Drew sent out Roselia as she sent out Piplup. He started with petal dance as Piplup intercepted with bubblebeam. As Roselia did another petal dance, Piplup used drill peck this time. It defended him from the leaves as it also hit Roselia, which was super effective. Then, Roselia charged up a solar beam while Piplup used ice beam. Soon, the solar beam wavered out and ice beam hit its mark. Roselia fainted as Piplup cheered for victory. Drrw soon had to leave, but he tossed a rose at Dawn, who accepted it and smiled.

Phew. Doing triple chapters is exhausting. I'm tuckered out. Till the next time I type. Keep sending great ideas for ships that no one would ever expect. 


	16. Night Of A Thousand Hugs

Double surprise! 4 chapters in one day. That's got to be some sort of record. Anyhow, throughout my live for reading shipping stories, you know what I found out? There are not enough sapphirepearlshipping stories for the universe to read! So, I'm dedicating this chapter to that shipping pair. I mean, how can you not like Dawn x May? They both have so much in common. Enough with the stalling, let's start with the creating and reading.

 _Sapphirepearlshipping_

It was nighttime in the Hoenn region. It was also exciting for 2 reasons. One, it was the night before the Grand festival. Two, Dawn was staying over with May in the pokemon center. Both coordinators already earned 5 ribbons and were eligible in participating. May was originally going to stay at her home in Petalburg City, but when she heard Dawn was staying at the center in her hometown, she knew this was an opportunity to see her again. So, after supper, she went to see Dawn who they both registered a room to sleep in together. They spent a few hours catching up on what happened since Sinnoh and messing around with each other. Through all that, they both had one thing on their mind, telling how they really felt about each other. As night drew near, it seemed like an opportunity was never going to show. That was about to change when Dawn excused herself for some fresh air. As Dawn sat and looked over the balcony, she felt something different and that feeling was nervousness. When May came out to see if Dawn was ok, she said no need to worry, but May knew deep down something wasn't right.

She went back inside and looked for something that could probably help cheer up Dawn. Soon, she came back to the balcony holding a brush in her hand. She then asked if Dawn wanted her to brush her hair. Dawn smiled as she turned to let May do her stuff. As May ran the brush through Dawn's hair, it brought a relaxing sensation over the two of them. It was just like the day of the Wallace Cup, before Dawn went up for the appeal round. Dawn let her head back, giving May more access to her hair. As she kept using the brush, she started a coversation and says,"So, what's on your mind"? Dawn says,"Well, I'm a little nervous about the Grand Festival." As May moved the brush more upwards of Dawn's hair, she says,"How come? You made it to the finals in the last Grand Festival you were in." Dawn then says,"Well, there's a reason behind it. It's because... well... since we are both in it... well... I feel a bit scared."

May put the brush on the table as she sits besides Dawn. She put her hand under her chin and says," What's to be scared about? We faced each other in the finals of the Wallace Cup and you were fine then."Dawn then sighs and says," Well, it's the Grand Festival, the biggest contest for us coordinators. The title of top coordinator is on the line and well, I'm worried that our want for the win will affect our friendship. But, what scares me is that us wanting to win might affect how we see each other." May was a bit schocked, but also a bit confused. She then asks,"What do you mean "the way we see each other""? Dawn then took a deep breath and was about to say what she felt to the person she really cared about.

"May, I really care about you. In fact, dare I say it, I really like you. You're an amazing coordinator, a great friend and an absolutely astounding trainer. When we first met, I knew something inside me clicked for saying she's someone to admire. You help others when we need it, you have a great sense in fashion and well... you're the exact person to fit the title of princess to." May was grinning and blushing as Dawn then says,"I'm afraid that I'll do something embarrassing and it'll ruin our time together." Dawn then frowns and looks down on the ground. May looked on at her friend and realized how much she meant to her. In relation, Dawn meant so much to her in return.

May ran her fingers through Dawn's hair, moving a strand of it behind her ear before saying," I really care about you too Dawn. But, you don't have to worry. There's nothing you could ever do or say that could make me not care about you. You're too special in my life."May then grabbed Dawn and pulled her into a hug. Dawn hugged her back and they remained in this affectionate moment for a while. Dawn then affectionately took off May's bandanna and says,"You should keep this off more often. Your hair looks amazing without your bandanna blocking it." May smiled as she hugged Dawn again before they both headed inside for the night.

Another great chapter. Well, I have a special announcement to make. Tommorrow marks the one year anniversary that I've been an author. So, I want to do a very special chapter for you guys tommorrow. It'll be from my own creation. Keep sending ideas for future chapters, but for the next one, it'll be from my own mind. However, I will let you guys try to guess the characters I'm going to use. Put your guesses in the reviews and if you get it correct, your name will be put in the chapter. Ok, till the next time I type and goid luck with the guessing

 _I may be young, but I have the brain of a matchmaker. You see a squabble, I see an opportunity. Don't mistake my size for I can be fierce when needed. I always make others feel electric, which is actually ironic since my family is known for electric types. Who am I?_

 _I'm an oldie pokemon, but a goodie. I'm one of the toughest pokemon ever to be kept by Ash. If you want to fight, I'll bring the heat. I used to be a loner and an ignorant, but with some encouragement, I fpund my true strength. What pokemon am I?_


	17. A Flamethrower Of Emotion

Hi!! It's been a year since I have started writing for all of you guys. I would like to thank all of those who have followed me and or read my stories. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. The answers to my little riddles from the previous chapter were Bonnie and Charizard. So, let's get this chapter rolling!

 _Fierceshipping_

Clemont and Bonnie were visiting Ash in Kanto. When they arrived to his home in Pallet Town, the siblings were first greeted by Mr. Mime before Ash and Pikachu came out to say hi. Clemont says,"It's a pleasure for us to be able to visit you. I'm really excited to meet your mom." Bonnie then says,"I'm super excited to see all of your awesome pokemon." Ash welcomed them inside where Delia greeted them in the living room. She brought out a tray of cookies along with some tea so they could have something while they chatted. As they spoke and laughed, Bonnie kept hoping that she'd soon get to see the pokemon. Soon, Ash said that he was going to see Professor Oak and Clemont and Bonnie decided to come with him. That got Bonnie excited as they rushed out to see them.

When the trio arrived, after greeting Professor Oak, the went out to the ranch. The first thing that happened was that Bonnie squealed in delight from seeing miles and miles of pokemon. Clemont was a bit surprised as well, but became schocked when he sees a herd filled with 30 Tauros. Ash explained how he caught all of them, which then shocks Bonnie. Then, she sees a Charizard landing by Ash, who Pikachu and Ash greeted with open arms. Ash explained that how he got Charizard when he first started his travels. Charizard then uses flamethrower on Ash, which surprises the sibling duo for a bit. Ash explained that he usually does it to show his affection.

Bonnie admired Charizard's toughness and fierceness. In a way, it was like her, except it was a pokemon. She ran up and looked up at Charizard in affection. Charizard looked down at the little girl and smiled down before picking her up and putting Bonnie on its back. It then flew up into the sky. Though Clemont was a little worried, Ash said that she'd be fine since Charizard was a reliable pokemon to have. Meanwhile, Bonnie was really enjoying flying on Charizard. She got to see the whole ranch from the sky and also got see a lot of Ash's pokemon. She saw a Bayleef, Totodile, Oshawott, Garchomp, Torkoal and a lot more.

Soon, Charizard landed back with Ash and Clemont. She started talking about all the awesome pokemon thay she saw. Clemont was surprised as Ash explained how he caught most of the pokemon in the ranch. Charizard smiled and let his head down so Bonnie can hug him. Charizard then got Clemont on his back as he flew up for Clemont's turn to see the ranch. Of course Clemont was a bit terrified at first, but soon, he began to enjoy it. Bonnie could only smile, watch and laugh as her brother attempted to ride Charizard.

Cute right? Nothing says ships than small x big. So, again, I thank all of those who supported me throughout my time being an author. Can't wait to type again.


	18. A Mega Powered Profession

Ok, so for this chapter, someobe said to do Zinnia and Ash. Now, I couldn't find a lot of information about her, other than she is a part of the evil teams in Omega Ruby and Sapphire and has a Salamence that can mega evolve. So, I will attempt to do this.

 _Omegashipping_

Ash has just entered the lair of Team Aqua, who has been trying to control the legendary pokemon Kyogre. He and Pikachu were searching for any signs of the members when a young female walked from behind an area around the submarine. When she stared into the eyes of Ash, he returned with his own amazed, but still defendant stare. A lot went through his mind as the two of them saw each other. One of then was _how could someone who looks so pretty be part of a group that does things that aren't pretty?_ She introduced herself, saying her name was Zinnia and that she specializes in dragon types. She then went into a huge explanation on how although she served them, she's only used for battling trainers and how she secretly believes what Team Aqua is doing is wrong. Ash soon understood her a little better as he started to gaze within her beauty. Everything made her stand out, even while wearing the Team Aqua uniform and hood.

She then sent out her first pokemon which was a Tyrantrum. Ash sent Sceptile to face it. Both pokemon clashed with powerful dragon claws. Tyrantrum then went in to use cruch, but Sceptile dodged and hit it with bullet seed. Then, it landed the finishing blow with leaf blade. As Tyrantrum was returned, she sent out Altaria as Ash called back Sceptile and let his well known Pikachu take a chance. Altaria used hyper voice as Pikachu dodges with quick attack. Altaria then launches a moonblast which Pikachu hits back with iron tail and sends it back to Altaria, hitting it. As it falls, Pikachu uses thunderbolt and knocks out Altaria. When it was returned, Zinnia took the time to have admiration about Ash. But still, she wasn't going to have her secret plan of getting Deoxys foiled. Then, she calls out her ace Salamence as Ash calls Pikachu back.

Taking the opportunity, she revealed her keystone and has Salamence mega evolve. After a bit of glowing, Salamence turns into its mega form. Ash thought hard and then sends out Charizard, who was swapped for Swellow. Salamence flies in with thunder fang as Charizard intercepts with dragon tail, hitting Salamence on the head. Salamence fires a dragon pulse as Charizard dodges and uses flamethrower. It was bitten right through with fire fang, but it created smoke, allowing Charizard to land the finishing blow with his newly learned thunder punch. Salamence fell and turned back into its original form as Ash thanked his Charizard. As she returns it, she smiles at Ash before dropping three stones at him. Ash picked them and knew exactly what they were, a key stone, a Sceltilite and a Charizardite X. He looked up to say thanks, but saw that she disappeared. He knew deep down that he'd see her again, but hopefully, it would be a good meeting.

Ok, so, Ive done it again. Sorry if it's a little short. Just like with Guzma, Zinnia has only veen seen in the games, not the anime. So, I tried to use the game information to make the characters look like they do. Ok, so, time for another contest. This time, it's going to have a theme. Whoever can come with the best, original ship that includes Lillie will have their name featured in my chapter. Voting begins right when this chapter is added and ends on Saturday at 11:30pm, extending voting time. Good luck and till the next time I type. 


	19. Contest update 2 and notice

This isn't a chapter. I just have something to say. Im extending the contest to next Saturday. Why? I'm going on another vacation and I'll be unable to work while out. So, until i return, or at least till next Saturday, send your submissions for my themed ship competition. I'll see you guys soon.


	20. The Final Countdown

Ok guys. I, unfortunately, can't continue this story due to something I found out over my time away. Someone told me that this story being interactive with you was against the rules. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I sincerely apologize for it having to end this way. I thank to those who gave me great ideas for these chapters. Be alert for new material I write. Now, to end this story, one of the most popular ships and my personal favorite ship of our generation.

 _Amourshipping_

It was New Years Eve in the Kalos region. Ash, Serena , Bonnie and Clemont were in Lumious City for the annual fireworks display and countdown. Right now, everyone was in the gym, getting things ready for tonight. While all this was going on, there was love on the brain for one of them. Serena was watching Ash with a small blush forming on her cheeks. Bonnie took this opportunity to try and get Serena to admit her feelings about him. She slowly crept behind Serena and said in a low voice,"You gonna tell him at midnight," which made Serena jump and turn mad red. She then says in a flustered tone,"Don't say it out loud. I don't want anyone knowing till I want them to." Bonnie then had a sneaky idea. She then says with a smirk,"You have till midnight to tell Ash your feelings or I'll tell him." That got Serena not only more flustered, but scared and embarrassed.

Once the gym was prepped, Ash and Serena decided to go for a walk while the Lumious siblings worked on the electric bit of preparing. It was 9 in the evening. Serena knew she had 3 hours left before midnight. Seizing the opportunity, she had an idea on how to tell Ash how she felt in a way he would understand. She asked Ash if he would battle her. Ash accepted it, as with all battle requests. Even if it was cold outside, the battle would be warm. He sent his faithful partner Pikachu as she sent her partner Braixen. Pikachu started with quick attack as Braixen dodged with a cartwheel. She then spun and used flamethrower, which landed and hit Pikachu. Trying to retaliate with iron tail, Braixen blocked it with the use of her branch. This was getting good as people started to gather to watch.

Aah then had Pikachu launch an electro ball as Serena winked at Braixen, signaling a use of fire blast. It collided, creating sparkles that spelled out something. In the air, it said I You Ash. Ash saw this and was a little confused until he heard people awing. He then saw a blushing childhood friend in front of him. He then says," I feel the same way." He then goes to her as they embrace with a passionate kiss that so many people saw. Soon, the pair saw the time and began running with their pokemon to the countdown. As it occured with each passing second, Bonnie looked to see if it happened. When midnight struck, she saw them in another kiss, which schocked her brother more than her friends. Smiling, seeing that a new year has greeted them with a new couple.

That's all she wrote. Till the next time we meet.


End file.
